


Sweeter Than Candy

by saishin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Candy, Desire, Drug Exchange, First work - Freeform, Gen, Gunplay, Guns, Mafia AU, Near Death Experience, Near Death Experiences, candy shop owner yamaguchi, dangerous kinks, gun - Freeform, hi, implied drug exchange, mafia, reader - Freeform, sweets, wholesome boy yamaguchi, yamaguchi - Freeform, yamaguchi tadashi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saishin/pseuds/saishin
Summary: The only thing sweeter than the candy that Yamaguchi Tadashi sells in his shop is his smile—a beautiful ornament on his freckled face.But what if there was so much more to the sweetheart than what he shows?
Relationships: Yamaguchi Tadashi & Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Sweeter Than Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first time I’m posting on ao3 so please bear with me *nervous chuckle.* I made this to feed my mafia brainrot and dangerous kink so yeah. Also, please forgive the grammatical errors you may encounter because I did this out of spite HAHAHA I hope you like it though 👉🏻👈🏻

The only thing sweeter than the candy he sells is the smile that Yamaguchi Tadashi flashes towards anyone who enters his shop. Who wouldn’t be charmed by the cheerful expression on his freckled face, or the vibrant aura that never seems to falter even after a busy day? Somehow, everyone just felt drawn to his kind nature—yet there was something about him that you can’t quite place.

“May I help you?” he had approached you once, noticing the curious expression you held while a light blush stained his own.

“Oh, no, it’s nothing,” you shook your head. “I’m sorry. I just got lost in thought.”

“It’s alright, but let me know if you need anything.”

You nod and thank him, receiving a friendly grin in return before he diverted his attention back on a shelf as he listed off products for the inventory. 

That simple interaction was all it took for you to frequently return to the shop before you went home. You remained curious about the clerk, yes, but you liked the atmosphere within the establishment more so, which was the reason you gave Yamaguchi once you had grown close and he playfully asked you about your schedule the moment you walked through the door.

“You enjoy my company. Don’t deny it,” you teased him, nudging him lightly while helping him with his daily inventory. It was the least you could do after arriving a few minutes after closing time. Yamaguchi was kind enough to let you stay in the shop until you found something that suited your taste.

“Of course I do,” he chuckled, nudging you back. “But it’s late. You need to head home so you can get enough rest.”

You knew well enough that even if you refuse, Yamaguchi would still have his way. You just couldn’t say _no_ to him, especially when his affectionate olive eyes locked onto your own. “Okay, then. See you tomorrow!”

After taking your bag from the counter, you left the shop and trudged down the path towards home. A couple of street lamps filled the gaps of the night, providing temporary warmth whenever you passed below. It was only until the sixth post that you attempted to pull your sleeve but stopped in your tracks as you realized your slip up.

_Shit, I forgot my jacket._

You quickly turn around and walk back to the candy shop, hoping that Yamaguchi hadn’t left yet so you can reclaim the forgotten item. You mentally curse yourself as you continue to make your way towards the entrance—cussing under your breath once you see the chains and locks.

Sighing in frustration, you rummage through your bag and pull out your phone. Yamaguchi’s number was already on the screen until you heard something that gave the impression of a car engine humming to life nearby, making you follow the source in hopes of seeing the candy shop owner and getting your jacket back before he left. You tread along the side of the building; the sound of the car leading you towards a metal gate that was left ajar in the night. Regardless of the nagging voice in your head telling you not to go, in a bold attempt to recover your jacket, you made your entrance.

You find yourself in an alley with the full moon as your only source of light. Trailing the area carefully, you hear the sound of the vehicle diminishing and the volume of human conversation increasing as you neared the end of the lane. An iron barrier obstructed most of your view, but a fair hole in the wall gave you the chance to see the sin of illegal exchange on the other side.

It wasn’t long before a hand stifled your yelp and something cold and solid pressed against your temple. Your whole body tensed as you felt another press themselves behind you, arms firmly holding you in place.

“May I help you?”

His voice was low and you felt his warmth on your neck while you struggled to steady your breath. You could hear your own heart pounding in your ears while his lips grazed the skin, his familiar words sending terrible chills down your spine.

“I’m going to let go of your mouth, okay?” he stated after gaining no response. “You have to promise me that you’ll behave.”

Nodding frantically, you close your eyes. You take a few deep breaths until you could no longer feel his restriction.

“Tadashi-“

“Shh. You don’t speak unless necessary.”

He pressed the muzzle harder against your temple, earning a sharp intake of breath from you. The seconds felt painfully long until Yamaguchi hummed in satisfaction, keeping his firm grip around you.

“What are you doing here?”

You struggled to form sentence, fear greatly welling up in your stomach. You were beyond confused. How could the pure, polite candy shop owner—with a smile that could simply entice everyone and anyone that he meets—be the same person as the criminal holding you in place, at gun point?

“Jacket,” you squeaked out.

He sighed disapprovingly. “It’s inside. You should’ve just called me.”

You felt the cold material leave your temple and trail down your cheek lightly. Catching a glimpse of the black firearm was enough to set you on edge, even more so when Yamaguchi pressed it up your jaw. Maybe it was the adrenaline, but despite the danger you’re facing, you felt at ease somehow.

“T-the candy shop... it’s all for show.”

“Not really,” he chuckled, and you cursed yourself for finding pleasure in the sound. “It’s fun. And everyone likes something sweet once in a while, right?”

“Tadashi,” you said softly. ”I know you won’t do anything to hurt me.”

He hummed. “And how are you so sure about that, darling?”

“You could’ve gotten it over with easily if you didn’t have second thoughts. You want something from me.”

It was a desperate ploy; a mere bluff. It was something you made up on a whim but Yamaguchi’s arms loosened around you ever so slightly, the cool handgun still teasing your skin.

“How do you know what I want?”

You took it upon yourself to press harder against him, catching him off guard and hearing a low growl spill from his lips. The atmosphere around you immediately shifted, and Yamaguchi was quick to catch on.

In a swift motion, the candy shop sweetheart pulled you by the hair, tilted your head upward and placed the muzzle in your mouth the second your lips parted in surprise. You hear a sharp click, and your eyes widen in fear.

“Don’t test me.”

Before you could further process the turn of events, he pulled the trigger.

Tears started streaming down your face as you dropped to your knees. Your breath coming in ragged intervals; your mind hazy with the thought that just few seconds ago, you were at death’s door.

Yamaguchi Tadashi had his own ploy.

He removed the empty magazine, throwing it beside you as he pocketing his handgun before moving and crouching in front of your trembling frame. He watched as you shook from fear, observing you for a while before cautiously reaching out to cup your face and initially making you flinch—eyes red and glassy as you continue to sob and break before Yamaguchi. He gained the courage to hold you close, sitting with you in his arms as he rubbed soothing circles on your back and kissed your head for comfort. It took a fair amount of time before you managed to calm down, but once you did, you gathered your own strength to face him.

“What do you want from me?” you ask delicately.

Yamaguchi sighed heavily, his own eyes glassy and filled with guilt—as opposed to the smile you got so used to seeing. On the contrary, there was a glint in his beautiful olive orbs that you just couldn’t help but desire.

“I want you.”

And by God, even after everything that just happened, you felt the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! Comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks for taking the time to read :>


End file.
